Big Brother SGH
by Arizona'sIntern
Summary: So What if the staff of Grey's Anatomy has to live in a house for 6 months competing against each other.What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The board has decided that the staff needs to learn to respect each other, So we are putting in a house for 6 months with no contact from the outside world and while in the house you will be competeing against each other. The residents will be competing for Cheif resident and the attendings will be competeing for Cheif of staff. Normallt we would allow this but we know you are all fully qualified."

"But Cheif we have patients"

"Mercy west Doctors will take over your go pack, a plane will take you to location in an hour. "

* * *

Alex made his way onto the plane and found his seat. "you have got to be kidding me!"

" We can act like grown ups Alex. Sit down"

"NO. no way am i sitting by you... there has to be a seat somewher..."

He loooked around then walked off. "Dr Sloan ... can I ask you for a huge favor."

"What is it Karev?"

"Can you switch seats with me?"

"Who are you supossed to be sitting by?"

"Izzie"

Mark grinned "Sure Karev"

Alex sat down in Marks old seat. "Hey Dr.." "It's Teddy" she cut him off

"Oh. Hello Teddy."

"So... why dont you want to sit by the blonde?"

"She's my ex- wife"

"I see"

"We got married because she was dying but she lived and then she left me"

"You didnt really strike me as the kinda person to Marry anyone"

"I'm not... But Izzie is or was one of my best friends. She deserved her white wedding."

"You love her."

"I do... but I'm not in love with her... I know better then to fall in love"

"Who's the girl?"

"Pardon?'

"the girl who broke your heart ... before Izzie... "

" She didnt break my heart. I broke hers... I fell in love with her. Slept with her then told her she wasnt my girlfriend"

"Why?!"

"Because she wanted someone who barbecues and play's catch... I'm not that kind of guy"

"You still love her."

"I have been for three years. I've never been able to get over her... Her name is Addison. She's a red head, with a perfect body and a bitchy attitude... but she's kind... and funny and always puts me in my place."

"I know what its like to be in love with someone who doesnt love you back... "

"Owen? "

She nodded.

"Damn Teddy, you're easy to talk to... I've held this in my chest for 3 years not being able to tell even my best friends."

"I'm glad I'm here. I dont really have any friends in Seattle, I mean Sure Arizona and Callie but they are owens friends and well... owen..."

"Well now you have me."

"I'm glad" She yawned

"Tired much?"

"yeah. A Little"

"Well take a nap... you know ... Mer says I have pretty comfortable shoulder"

Teddy smirked.. "Is that so?"

She layed her head on Alex's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

"When did Teddy and Alex become so close?" Christina asked Owen

"Huh?" Owen looked over where Teddy was sitting and felt a twinge of Jealousy at the sight in front of him. Teddy was laying her head on Alex's shoulder , he had his arm wrapped around her and his head layed on hers gently both sleeping peacefully.

"Uh,.. I dont know"

"Well they sure look cozy"

"yeah"

* * *

"Teddy, Teddy ... wake up the plane is landing" Alex said quietly

"Huh? oh ok"

"Sleep well?"

"yup!" she said while smiling at him

" i'm so glad you don't snore"

"Huh?'

"Meredith snores like a truck driver. Izzie half snored and Even Christina snores... but you just sleep peacefully"

"Well thanks Lex."

"Lex?"

"It seems fitting."

"I suposse"

* * *

Welcome to your home for the next six months. What your cheif didnt tell you is that there are three other attendings joining you. Erica Hahn, Preston Burke and Addison Montgomery."

Everyone gasped And teddy mouths "your addison?" At Alex and he nodded.

"Now, we are going to pick teams. Team captains are Alex Karev and Derek Shepherd. You will both choose a team mate and then that team mate will choose a team mate and Etc . Alex you can choose first,"

Alex looked around the room "I bet he'll choose Addison" Izzie whispered to Meredith.

"I choose Teddy"

Teddy grinned and walked over to ALex. "we could have an Alliance you know, "

"We could... and If you choose Addison She'll pick callie and everyone"

Derek chose Meredith and then Meredith chose Christina, Teddy chose Addison who chose callie and etc

"Ok the teams are Team one : Alex, Teddy, Callie, Arizona, Mark and Izzie... team two :Derek, Meredith, Christina,Owen, Erica and Burke, Now... it's late so go get some sleep."

The two teams made their way to their rooms. "um... there are only 4 beds"

"Well, Arizona and I have one"

"I am so not sharing my bed with a man" Mark said

"I'm not sleeping with a guy and I refuse to seep next to Izzie"

"Lex? Wanna be bed mates?" Teddy asked

"Lex! Ha" Izzie scoffed

"Sure Teddy" He smiled tossing off his shirt and climbing into bed with Teddy.

"well, I'm not sleeping with Mark..., so I'm taking the extra bed. Have fun stevens"

Alex began laughing and Teddy rolled over to look at him

"You're making the bed vibrate with you're laughing "

"I know but it's funny"

"wELL... i cant sleep in a vibrating bed Karev"

'Aww Poor muffin"

She smaked him playfully. "Night Alex"

"Night Teddy"

* * *

In the other room everyone was fine. Derek and Meredith got a bed, Christina and Owen and then Erica and Burke got there own beds.

"Chris.,... are you ok? ' Owen whispered

"I cant believe he's here... he left years ago... he cant be here..."

Owen hugged her close and soon after fell asleep.

"Night Meredith " Derek said before kissing her and falling asleep

* * *

Alex woke up laying on his back with Teddy who was still asleep lying on his bare chest. He grinned and was careful not to move so he wouldnt wake her. She looked so peaceful not moving at all just lightly breathing. Almost everyone was already up. Izzie and Mark were gone. Addison was leaving the room just as he opened his eyes and Callie and Arizona were just getting up.

Arizona grinned at him "Morning Alex" She wispered "Morning"

* * *

In the kitchen Izzie and Burke were making breakfast for everyone.

"Where's Teddy? " Asked owen

"Yeah and Alex" Chipped in Meredith

"They are still sleeping " Arizona said while grinning

Callie looked at her "Dont start playing Match maker. "

"Aww but they's be so cute together"

"Who, Teddy and Alex ? They wouldnt be good together. " Owen chipped in

* * *

20 minutes later Teddys eyes oped. She blushed a little bit realizing where she was laying

"Morning. Everyone else is down stairs"

"I dont wanna get up"

"To bad get up sleeping beauty"

"Seriously? I am NOT sleeping Beauty" She takes a pillow and smacks him with it. he gets a huge grin on his face and she get out of bed and runs in the bathroom

"dont worry Teddy, I'll get you back"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**For the record..., there is NO WAY that I could EVER split up Arizona and Callie... I love them way to much :)**

You could hear the staff talking all the way down the hall. Christina complaining about not being in surgery, Meredith and Derek being all cutsie, Mark hitting on Izzie.

"Look who's finally awake. Come join us Izzie and Burke cooked breakfast for us" Said Meredith.

"I'm not hungry " Said Alex

He walked out side and sat down by the pool dipping his feet in.

"What happened o make Karev so... different .. broken in a way?" Asked Burke.

'Its a really long story " Said Meredith

"No, it's not. We got married... exspecting me to die. But suprise! I lived. I got fired no thanks to Alex then I left seattle. Thats what happened to Alex"

Addison just sat in silence until finally she said "I'm going to go check on him and see if he's alright."

"So... anyone else think that Karev and Montgomery had a fling before she left" asked Erica

"The didnt have a "fling" said Derek... I would have known. Mark coughed.

"So... burke... hows Boston? " asked Derek

"Boston is... good. It doesnt have a few things that I really liked in seattle ... " eyeing christina "but... its good"

Owen put his arm around Christina which caused her to smirk and lean over and kiss him.

* * *

"You ok Alex..?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"you're not fine..."

"I just dont wanna play house with everyone. Izzie is not my wife and most of those people are not my friends. "

:"Whatever happened with Izzie anyway"

"She lived and left me... that's what happened"

"I see... is that blonde your girlfriend?"

"Teddy... no... why?"

"you seem like a couple thats all. ... when you're with her ... you smile... you laugh... and you cuddle with her. You arent exacly the teddy bear type"

"We are friends. that's all"

'So.,.. I miss anything in seattle?"

"Oh you mean besides George dying, Izzie getting cancer, Meredith and Derek getting married on a post it note, Sloan and little grey breaking up. Mercy west Mergeing with Seattle and her husband divorceing.. the cheif drinking again. . no not at all "

"That's a lot"

"Yeah well. Life happens ... How's LA?'

"Fine.... I'm actually seeing someone right now."

"oh yeah... thats cool... I'm going inside"

"Karev.."

"yeah?'

"I missed you"

"I missed you too. ' He said before walking inside

* * *

A week later

"Welcome to your first H. O. H Competion. We will start you off easy all you have to do... is hold on to this bar while hanging off the ground until everyone else has let go"

Izzie let go within the first few hours and then Merdith and Arizona followed. after 4 more hours Callie, Mark , Addison and Derek let go.

"Getting tired KArev? ' Burke asked

"Nope. how ya holding up Teddy? '

"Fine... "

Alex let go after burke did and then finally Teddy let go. which mean Erica won

Erica placed Mark and Callie on the block but then Mark won POV so Erica put Burke up

* * *

"Lex? "

"yeah? "

"Who are you voting out tonight? "

"Burke... I wouldnt vote Callie out... she might break my bones."

Teddy laughed "yeah I'm voting out Burke too."

"So... any progress with Addison?"

"No... and I'm not sure I want there to be. "

"But... you've loved her for three years."

'You've loved Owen for longer"

"Owen is with Christina"

"And Addison is with someone in LA... I dont stand a chance."

"I'm sorry Lex." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Wondering when they became so close.

* * *

"you know what I think? "

"No. What do you think?"

"I think that Teddy and Alex would make such a good couple"

"Maybe... "

"hey...Cal... what's wrong?"

"I just... I cant believe Erica's here... she really hurt me when she left... and now shes back and acting like nothing happened at all."

"you dont... still love her do you?"

"What? NO! Arizona .. I love you. More then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life... When I was with Erica I was bi,,, but with you I am gay. except I only have eyes for you .. I dont need to look or anything .. you are the most amazing woman on the entire planet"

"I love you to Calliope. That is exacly what I needed to hear... I was worried ... about her being here... and she's prettier then I imagined her to be..'

"She's got nothing on you" Callie said before leaning in and kissing her Beautiful girlfriend

* * *

"Addison thought you were my girlfriend..."

"What? " She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him

"yeah, on the second day here... she said we look like a couple. She said I only ever smile or laugh when you are around"

"We do not look like a couple!"

"I know!"

"Yes you do" Callie said

"I agree" Arizona chipped in

"No we dont"

"Ok. so there are three fold out lawn chairs here ... you could each have one to your self. But you guys share one instead, Teddy lying on your chest and you have your arms wrapped around her tightly. and thats always the case. You cuddle in bed, on coaches, outside... you do everything together... You give Mark dirty looks if he even so much as looks at her... She's always sitting on your lap, He practicly feels you up and you dont care! you are running your fingers through her hair right now. trust me you are coupley"

"I think its adorable " Said Arizona

Alex grinned a little bit knowing that the all of the things that callie just said were true. But still he pulled Teddy closer kissing the top of her head

"Hey guys"

"good ...MArk,.,, tell Karev here that him and Teddy act and look like a couple"

"It's true dude you do"

"We are simply comfortable around each other " Said Teddy.

* * *

"Well the votes are in I'm sorry Preston... you are going home "

Burke got up said his good byes and got on the plane. Arizona pulled Callie into a hug

"thank God " She said before kissing Callie. " I wouldnt survive this house with out you calliope."

"I wouldnt survive with out you period"

The exchange between the two made Erica wanna puke..

"Had Callie changed that much ? " thought Erica.

" i'm glad you stayed Torres " Karev said "the more friends I have in this house the better plus I couldnt stand being around an insane robbins here"

Callie laughed smiling at Alex. who had just wrappedc his arm around Teddy... which caused a look of discomfort on Addisons face. She made a mental note to her self to ask her about that later but for now... She just wanted to soke in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We've been here 3 weeks as of today, Lex"

"I know, captain Obvious"

"Whatever" she stuck her tongue out at him. "Get dressed will you! We have H.O.H in 10 minutes!" He grabbed his boxers and tried to figure out a way to put them on while still holding his towel around his waist. He couldnt do it. Finally Teddy walked over held on to his towel from the side while he put his boxers on. Then he took the towel off and continued to get dressed.

"What do you think the H.O.H will be today"

"Not sure.. but lets go find out"

The started to walk out together and Teddy hip checked Alex, he hip checked her back then she hip checked him into the wall. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes! Put me down Now. ALEX!" She said in between laughs. Alex just kept walking. He walked in to the room placed her on the floor in front of him sat down on a coach and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and was about to slide off onto the seat next to him when Callie and Arizona sat down beside Alex so she could slide off.

"Not a couple my ass" Addison scoffed under her breath

'Erica turned to her "you Jealous?"

"No... I am not"

"Right... sure..."

"Today's H.O.H. Is a mental challenge, lets see how well you know each other you will each be in cubicles and have a chalk board, I will ask a question and you will tell me write down the persons name who you think I am talking about. Each round has 5 questions if you dont get at least 3 right then you will be out. Erica you are not permitted to perticicpate in this as you are the current H.O.H."

"Question 1 : Who snores like a truck driver?"

Everyone answered Meredith.

"Which doctor who dyes her hair is secretly a blonde"

Only Mark and Derek and Addison knew that one. Everyone was shocked. "You're a blonde Addison! "

Other questions were "Who was a wrestler in college, who has a tattoo,"

One question shocked Derek "Which intern has never slept with an attending"

When he found out it was Izzie he looked at Addison.. "You slept with KAREV? "

Mark burst out laughing "DUH!"

"you knew?" Addison said

"I went 60 days with out sex... but you slept with KArev.. so I lied "

Addison was shocked she felt really bad...

But all the same Teddy won the H.O.H. Because the last question was a question about Karev and it was down to her and Addison and addison didnt know it.

* * *

"So Addison... do you have feelings for Karev?''

"What.. No! WHY would you even ask that?"

"Well.. whenever he wraps his arm around teddy or whatever you get a very uncomfortable look on your face"

"you noticed that huh?"

"yes. so... you like him?"

"I dont know... I still want someone who barbeues and plays catch...He doesnt do either... I dont wanna be with him... I just,.. He's so close to her... he would probably barbecue for her and play catch with her kids if she had any"

"They are pretty close but they are friends Addison ... when you left... he walked around like a zombie... the poor guy has had more heart break then anything so if you dont actually want him Addison... if you are just going to hurt him again then leave him be. He needs to be happy"

"Callie..."

"No. Alex and i are friends ... I care about him... and you cant hurt him again. Addison you know what its like to be hurt. to be left behind... Izzie left him! He was always always there for her. and she left him. He needs someone who isant going to leave... so dont mess around with his heart Addie."

With that she walked away leaving Addison shocked... Wishing that she wasnt there

* * *

Alex walked up to Teddys room. "Nice room you got here"

"mmm... you realize its 1 am? "

"yeah... I couldnt sleep my bed is empty and lonely"

Teddy smiled "Well, I have a huge bed here.. come join me... "

He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close and withing minutes he was asleep.

* * *

"Karev"

"Addison"

"Your girlfriends not with you?"

"Teddy isant my girl friend."

"Right you keep saying that ... but I find it hard to believe... you got over Izzie quickly Eh?"

"Addison ... I married her because she was dying. She deserved her white church wedding. But I wasnt in love with her. I was in love with you... i loved you for three years even though I knew I didnt stand a chance because you wanted some one who barbeques and play catch.... I couldnt have done that back then."

"But you can now?"

"Well yeah. I want a family... I want to get married and have little blonde kids and teach them to play catch and have get togethers with my friends."

"Blonde kids?"

"Or.... any other hair color.... my point is. I was in love with you at the wrong time"

"Was. you were in love with me or you are in love with me?"

"I was in love with you... i'm not anymore... I cant Addison. you live in LA... we are complete oppisotes. I want to stay in Seattle... when I see my future... you're not in it"

"Because you love Teddy"

"I can't do this. We arent friends. and I am not going to bare my soul to you. I just cant"

"Lex.. '

"Dont call me that"

"Alex.... I loved you too... I still do... and part of me probably always will '

"Well. I dont love you. Not anymore" And with that he walked away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex walked outside and sat down by the pool and about 5 minutes later Callie sat down beside him.

"You look like your puppy just died"

"Hello to you to Callie." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... no.. I dont know"

"Want to talk about it? "

"How did you know that you love Arizona"

" I dont know... I just.. knew I couldnt live without her... I needed her beside me to actually get any decent sleep, Whenever she was around I laughed and smiled and could just be my self, I was happy. She made me think about the future and babies that look like her, kids and grandkids... She's just my whole world"

"How did you get over George, I mean... you guys were married so you oviously loved him... how did you stop loving him?'

"When I was with Erica... I still loved him... Honestly I wasnt fully over him until Arizona kissed me in a bar.... "

"Peds doctor kissed you in a bar?"

"Yup. Then refused to go on a date with me... saying I was a newborn... but eventually gave in"

"Whats with Doctors kissing people in bars!"

"Haha. Addison?'

"Addison... yeah... she... ok.. So she made me work on her service ... we almost kissed.... We flirted a lot... and then she kissed me in a bar. Right after George's dad died. Then she avoided me. for the whole day afterword... so I pulled her into a closet. Told her I wasnt intrested... which was a lie. Then later we slept together in the on call room. I was falling for her and that scared me so when she asked if I wanted to come back to her hotel room. I declined ... I told her that she wasnt my girlfriend. I didnt want her to fall in love with me only to get hurt. I knew I'd never be the kinda guy she wanted. ever... But then I flirted with her at Christiana's wedding... She told me she basicly hated me. Then she went to LA. "

"oh.... "

"I never stopped loving her. I married Izzie because she was dying... but still I loved Addison. I couldnt stop thinking about what if I hadnt been rude to her. Would we have dated, got married... had kids. I almost hopped on a plane to LA once... But... I finally get over her... and she tells me she loves me... she has a long and probably always will... I told her I dont love her.. because I dont... I dont want redheaded children.. I ... she's not in my future... but she had no right to tell me she loves me. She left... she never bothered to call me or email me or even a letter. She had many chances to tell me she had feelings for me but she didnt... She missed her chance... but now.. I still feel like shit and I still dont know if I will ever have a chance at actuall happiness. I want a family. I want to get married and have really cute kids and eventually grand kids. "

"Oh Alex, trust me, you'll find someone... Any woman would be lucky to have you. "

"Yeah right."

"Alex... I'm serious here... " she put her and on his shoulder and sqeezed it. 'Besides... you may have already found someone... I see the way you look at her Alex. "

"Nah, She loves Owen... We're just friends"

"Right... trust me... she likes you just as much as you like her"

'Thanks Callie... I really needed this... I needed someone to talk to"

"I'm glad I could be here"

"ok and Callie...O'Malley was stupid... You deserved so much better then him. He should have treated you better. I'm glad that you have Arizona. She's good for you, she really is"

Callie smiled at Alex then gave him a hug and walked inside

* * *

"You're out of her legue you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"you're perky. too perky... you're a ped 're all like optimistic and happy. You like rainbows and stuff. you're not Callies type"

"Well, maybe not... but I love her, and she loves me and I never plan to leave her like you did. I'm better for her then you ever were."

"you keep believeing that. But remember I'm the woman who turned her gay in the first place."

"No you're not" Erica turned around and saw Callie standing in the door way.

"You made me think... that maybe possibly I might like girls... but Arizona is the reason that I'm gay. And fyi when I desribe my type... I'm desribeing Arizona. I love that she's perky and I love that shes a ped makes me happy. And I like rainbows and stuff too. She's my whole world.... So dont go putting thoughts in her head. Dont tell her shes not my type.. cause you dont know me Erica. "

"Callie ... I... "

"I dont care... whatever you are going to say... dont say it... Hey Arizona.... would you like to go for a walk with me. "

"I'd love to " She stoop up took the brunettes hand and the two walked out.

* * *

"Hey... What are you thinking about?"

"Just... nothing"

"Dont let Erica get to you." Arizona frowned

" Hey look at me. I love you. "

"I love you too."

"So, I was thinking.... Actually I was talking to Alex.. and we talked about kids and families and love. And he asked how I knew i loved you. and... Arizona you made my life so much better you made it bearable. The day you kissed me in that bar was the day I knew I loved you. And I want kids ... I want either brunette kids or blonde kids either or is fine as long as they have your eyes but also I want you to be my wife... "

"What?" Arizona's eyes got wide

"Look, I dont have a ring... but as soon as we get out of here... I'll get one. I love you with all my heart. I cant live without you. Marry Me Arizona?"

"Yes. Yes of course I will Calliope"

Callie picked her up and spun her around kissing her. "So... when talking to Alex about kids... did he say anything about wanting blonde kids ... that look like Teddy."

Callie laughed "you never give up do you?"

"No!... they are sooo cute together! And they will make such cute babies and... He's be happy and we could all double date! and our kids could play together.. " Arizona had this huge smile on her face and Callie knew that she was never ever going to give up on this

* * *

Teddy was sitting by the pool with her feet in the water. She was in a yellow bikini which was lined with black. It was a site that was breath taking for Alex. "Here's my chance... I can tell her how I feel... maybe Callie is right." he thought to himself

He walked up behind her and she didnt even notice... She wasnt at all wet. He saw a oppurtunity and took it. He pushed her in the pool. He had this huge grin on his face that faded when he didnt see her pop up again. "Teddy? ..... TEDDY" No reply. He jumped in the pool clothes and all. And she poped up as soon as he landed in the water.

He pulled her close to him

"Dont do that to me... I was so scared"

"I'm sorry."

"So... um.. Addison told me she loves me"

"What! Thats great Alex! " she went up to him and hugged him.

"I uh... I guess"

"What do you mean you guess! the woman you love told you she loves you too. !"

"yeah... uh... sure... I'm just gonna go changed out of these wet clothes. I'll talk to later."

"If she had feelings for me then she wouldnt be happy that Adddison loves me... She... loves owen. not me... owen... " thought Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teddy went in and showered... "He has the girl of his dreams and there is no way I can compete with her... She's gorgeous" Teddy was thinking to her self. When she came out of the shower. in a towel... Alex was sitting on her bed with his head in his hand.

"JEES Alex! you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry... I just .... Addison telling me she loved me... was not a good thing.. I have to tell you that... I'm finally over her and she tells me she's been in love with me all along.... But I... I dont love her anymore... I dont. And I told her that... I'm in love with you... and I know you dont love me but.... I just had to tell you because all I can think about is you. And blonde babies and I cant sleep with out you curled up next to me. You make me laugh and smile. you make me feel whole a gain."

"

"Alex... I ,.." he cut her off

"No... I dont exspect you to say anything back. I know you love Owen. Its ok. I know you dont feel the same way." he then proceeded to walk out.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen where Alex was congradulateing Callie and Arizona on getting Married.

"You're Wrong" he spun around and looked at her... 'what?"

"you're Wrong. I dont love Owen.I've loved you since the moment you came into my room and told me you couldnt sleep with out me. I just knew I couldnt compete with Addison. I mean look at her... she's gorgeous... all leggy and beautiful... and im just plain. "

"you are far from plain. Teddy. you are far more gorgous then her. Do you realize how much money and time she puts into her redhair and her make up. She tries way to hard... she a brunette naturally. and she might be "leggy" but she has nothing on you. you are perfect... do you really love me"

"yes!" she walks up to him and pulls him into a kiss.

"good because I love you too and,I cant breathe with out you" he kissed her again

"So blonde haired babies?"

"yup " he gave her a huge smile and took a hold of her hand filling the spaces in between her fingers with his own.

The two looked at Callie and Arizona. Arizona has a bright. huge perky smile on. "can this day get any better!"

Alex looked at Teddy "torres asked her to marry her"

"AWW congrats you guys"

"We so have to double date and are kids will play together and..."

"Yep. Torres and I will grab a beer together and you can have girl talk" he winked at Callie

Arizona then looked at Callie "Told you." and in turn Callie turned to Alex 'Say it. "

"you were right"

"Damn right I was" She laughed and hugged Alex. "I'm happy for you."

"By the way... That bikini.. yeah that was hot ... the towel suited you too. " Teddy blushed a little bit before dragging Alex by the hand and following Callie and Arizona into the room where someone would be going home,

Teddy sat in her usual spot ... on Alexs lap. Leaning into him. He started to kiss her neck "Stop " she hissed playfully. Slighty embarassed.

"Get over it. "

"ALEXANDER ANDREW KAREV"

He smirked at his full name turned her face and kissed her. Tongues deeped the kiss just enough to make her all hot and bothered then pulled laughed at this and Arizona was still smileing at the couple She was beyond happy shes got engaged and Alex and Teddy got together. All in the same day

And to make everything so much better. Erica went home.

yup life. is good


End file.
